Easthaven
| demonym = | population = | races = Humans | languages = | religion = Tempus | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead scrimshaw | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = Council spokesman | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Ten Towns | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Hrothgar | ruleryear1 = 1281 | ruler2 = Glensather | ruleryear2 = 1356 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Easthaven was one of the Ten Towns of Icewind Dale. Geography The town was located on the southern shore of Lac Dinneshere on the east end of the Eastway that led to Bryn Shander. Originally just a small hamlet, the building of the Eastway trade road to Bryn Shander proved to be a boon to the village which became the fastest-growing community in the region with a fishing fleet rivaling that of Caer-Dineval. A breakwater protected most of the piers that reached out into Lac Dinneshere. History In 1281 DR, Hrothgar assembled an expedition to Kuldahar following the arrival of a messenger. However, the expedition was ambushed by frost giants in Kuldahar Pass and the only survivors to reach Kuldahar were a newly arrived group of adventurers. Akar Kessell murdered his mentor Morkai the Red in Easthaven. In 1356 DR, the representative to the council was Glensather. He was a respected and even-tempered councilman, viewing the Ten Towns as "sturdy bulwarks against barbarism." During the Battle of Icewind Dale, Glensather waded into a group of orcs, killing two, but as he reached Wulfgar a spear drove into his back and tearing through his chest killing him. Notable inhabitants * Quimby, owner and innkeeper of the Snowdrift Inn. * Everard, priest of Tempus. * Apsel, local scrimshander who has been having trouble with wolves in his store. * Churin, foreman of Gaspar's warehouse. * Gaspar, local fishmonger and small-time businessman. * Old Jed, heavy drinker and town drunk. * Damien, the young son of Gaspar who is constantly terrified of being eaten by monsters. * Grisella, owner and barkeeper of the Winter's Cradle Tavern. * Jhonen, local fisherman and secret love of the spirit Elisia. * Jeffy, small boy and playmate of Dillsandra and Ahmadora. * Dillsandra, small girl and playmate of Jeffy and Ahmadora. * Ahmadora, small girl and playmate of Jeffy and Dillsandra who wants to be an adventurer. Notable locations Inns and taverns *Snowdrift Inn *Winter's Cradle Tavern *Big Fat Knucklehead, a lakeside tavern run by Flug the Blind (who lost an eye to a fish hook), catering to fishermen. | text = The area of Easthaven is but one of many tiny, frigid villages clinging to survival. They endure, but it is a hard life, and the only war that comes to Easthaven is the battle against the elements. }} Temples *Temple of Tempus Mercantile *Pomab's Emporium, run by a man named Pomab Ak'azmjir. *Market square, located on the waterfront. Other Locations *Visiting Dignitaries House, set aside for pretty much anybody except the "lowliest wandering trapper or prospector." Appendix Appearances Novels *''The Crystal Shard'' Computer games *''Icewind Dale'' Map Gallery 4070_Easthaven.jpg Easthaven.jpg External links * References Connections Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Eastway Category:Locations on Lac Dinneshere Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports fish